pgxd_show_facelesstreesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Faceless Society
'The Faceless Society '''is a monotheistic religious cult that originated in 513 BCE in the southeastern Indo-Minetracian Plane. History Original Society (513 BCE - 340 BCE) In the official canon of the Society, it is claimed that the Society was founded by a religious prophet known as The Faceless One. Historians believe this figure to have been Sevastern Cogn, an Indo-Minetracian Astrologer and Philosopher who held views similar to those espoused by the Society. The first known meeting of the society took place on Mount Zafala, a small mountain located in the modern-day Tulanese Province of Azarnajkania. The official canon states that thirteen members attended, however, historians have only been able to verify the presence of four people other than The Faceless One, Xandreas Lactovanzi, a Grentari Peasant Farmer, Ber Finaighe, an Indo-Minetracian Shepherd, Chtomas Zente, a Proto-Sauger Hunter, and Nekstici Jor Venshtaei, an ethnic Xullian. Sevastern Cogn was killed by the Selvasgen Military Union in the Raid On Listrenalde Isthmus. His exact cause of death is not currently known, but it is widely believed that he was killed in one of the four bombings that occurred at the beginning of the raid. His corpse was taken to Selvas-Aprave and temporarily stored in the catacombs below the National Palace. The corpse was eventually given to the Nelvus Clan. Cogn was cremated in the Valley of Hangrúl, between Mount Zinfí and Mount Cravos. His ashes were sealed in an urn constructed from obsidian. The current location of the urn is unknown. In 376 BCE, the Sauger Civil War broke out. The Sauger Empire was thrown into complete chaos, leading to the burning and looting of many public buildings. On 5 June 376, The Holy Church of the Saugers was burned to the grown, formally ending the Eastern Xagdi Church's unequivocal dominance over Saugerdese religion. Later the same day, Holy Imperator Marvus Lentásthse was murdered in a violent protest in front of the Imperial Capitol Palace. This began a time period in the history of the Saugerdese People known as the Time of Black Faith, in which many pagan and folk religions were revived. Mavekali Drewstroné, an Indo-Minetracian who fled to the Sauger Empire during the War of the Indo-Minetracian Plane was a member of a military unit tasked with sorting through the wreckage of the Church's Library. While doing this, he discovered a copy of the [[Infrám Tegró Motsh|''Infrám Tegró Motsh]]'' ''that had been translated from Mintrinciá to Hapla-Sépúlfer. Drewstroné, who spoke both languages fluently, smuggled the book from the wreckage and took it back to his camp. As a Xagdi who had been disillusioned by the civil war, the ideas and philosophies espoused in the book piqued Drewstroné's interest. Drewstroné performed the Léverithí Ritual on 13 September 376. According to the group's canon, this officially revived the Society, making Drewstroné the new prophet under The Edict of The Faceless One. Drewstroné began preaching to the Ninth Battalion, many of whom, like Drewstroné, were previous Xagdis whose faith had been shattered by the outbreak of the war. By the beginning of 375 BCE, most of the Battalion had officially converted. With the assisstance of the newly formed Neo-Minetracian Union, the Society defected from the Sauger Military and expatriated from the Empire, establishing the city of Métrantha-Vóli (meaning "Palace Amongst the Hills" in Mintrinciá). Drewstroné died on 16 March 340 after suffering a heart attack during a visit to Fílavstro. As he requested, he was buried underneath Léfte Báthenta in a simple coffin made from oak wood.